The youth take over
by agnewrl
Summary: -Set in season 4- Faced with decimation by radiation, Clarke and Bellamy lead the charge to take control of the ark. As they do, they grow closer. Bellarke Specific ***I dont own the characters, just the story**** I love feedback, am thinking about writing a sequel if I can get it to sound right
1. Chapter 1

The sound of someone knocking woke him from a sound sleep. Bellamy shifted in bed, careful not to jostle the sleeping figure beside him too much. Haunted by recurring nightmares, Clarke had not actually fallen asleep until very early in the morning. Clarke has insisted on dealing with her issues alone. A feeling Bellamy knew all too well. He too carried a lot of guilt over the consequences of his own actions. He just dealt with it in a manner that was different than hers. Known for his quick temper, Bellamy tended to hit things and in some cases people, to deal with his aggressive thoughts and feelings. Clarke on the other hand, internalized and over analyzed everything, holding in her guilt and pain.

After the third time in an hour Clarke yelled in her sleep, Bellamy knew he had to do something. He debated on knocking to try waking Clarke, but he doubted she would even hear it over her tortured screams. Hoping she hadn't set the airlock on her door, he pushed the button on the side of the door. With a hiss the door slid open. Clarke twisted and turned in her sleep, sweat pouring off of her.

"Clarke" he called her name, gently shaking her "Clarke, come on princess, wake up." Clarke hated that he called her princess, a name he gave her when they'd first arrived on earth four years ago, but he called her that anyway. Lost in whatever thought currently flooding her head, Clarke had yet to open her eyes. Sitting down on her bed, Bellamy hauled her up into his arms. After a few minutes, she stopped twisting and turning her breath returned to a normal pattern.

"Don't call me princess" Clarke grumbled leaning against him.

Bellamy rolled his eyes, "That part you heard?" he scoffed.

The two of them got off to a rocky start, but over time had realized that they were not as different as they once thought.

"What are you doing here?" Clarke asked.

"Trying to help you, so everybody else can get some sleep" Bellamy answered.

"sorry" she whispered "I just can't get those thoughts out of my head"

"you should do what I do" Bellamy suggested.

"How is hitting someone going to fix my problems?" she questioned him.

Bellamy grinned "works for me".

Clarke had to agree with him on that. Bellamy had as much blood on his hands, as she did, yet he seemed to sleep a night just fine.

"Maybe you should talk to someone..." he began, but Clarke cut him off. "No" she shook her head, "they wouldn't understand."

Bellamy knew she was probably right. The older generation of the "skaikru" as the grounders referred to them had never known the hardships that the 100 faced when they were dropped on the earth four years ago. By the time the rest of the Arkadians came down to the Earth, the 100 had already established a camp and a relationship with the grounders.

Clark yawned sleepily "Come on Princess, you need to get some sleep" he said laying back pulling her with him. Clarke resisted "I'm fine, go back to your room" she said.

"No, you're not" he disagreed "you haven't been fine all night, and we all need sleep to get the things done that we need to do."

Knowing he was right, Clarke allowed him to lower her next to him on the bed. Wrapping one arm around her he spoke softly "tell me what keeps you up all night?" Clarke sighed "I see them, all of them. Their faces, they had lives, futures and I took it all away"

"What future?" he asked "locked away in a mountain, painting the sun, killing people for their life blood.." he trailed off realizing none of what he was saying was going to make her feel better. "You saved people too" he pointed out "your mom, Kane, Monty, Jasper, me…It's a war, people die"

"They didn't have to, there had to be another way" Clarke protested.

"there was no other way" Bellamy disagreed "I was there too, remember?"

"Look at me" Bellamy ordered turning her to face him "it's was a battle for survival, people died just as they have for centuries. Long before you or me or the chancellor. Every leader has some blood on their hands. But you also have done good things. Look around you, were here, we're alive, thanks to you."

Clarke rested her head on Bellamy's chest "its not enough"

Bellamy held her closer "it has to be, it's all we've got. Now get some sleep princess, we have to get up soon."

Bellamy pulled the covers over both of them. Clarke sighed, accepting the warmth and shelter he offered.

Extracting himself carefully so he didn't wake her, Bellamy padded to the door.

"What is it?" Bellamy hissed cracking the door open "and keep it down Clarke is trying to sleep.

Raven stood in the doorway, eyebrows arched, surveying the scene. When she knocked on Clarke's door the last thing she expected to see was a shirtless Bellamy answering it.

"What Raven?" Bellamy repeated impatiently.

"I need to talk to you and Clarke, but if you two are busy…" she trailed off.

"Can it Raven, she had a nightmare, so we talked then we fell asleep" Bellamy defended.

"Uh-huh" Raven responded.

"Raven" Bellamy growled

"Fine, when you two get a chance, I need to show you something" she said "but sooner rather than later"

"Okay, I'll wake her up in an hour or so, then we'll come to the lab."

"Deal, have fun, but not too much…" Raven sang.

"Goodbye Raven" Bellamy slid the door shut in her face.

Turning back towards the bed he saw that Clarke was waking up, "who was that?" she asked hoarsely?

"Raven, I told her to go away and let you sleep." Bellamy answered.

"I feel like I just went to sleep" Clarke sighed.

"You did" Bellamy confirmed "I was there."

He sat down on the bed next to her "Are you feeling better?"

Clarke shrugged, she had slept better, but she didn't know if she would ever feel better.

"I told Raven we'd see her in an hour, but since you are up why don't we get cleaned up and see what Raven needs?"

Clarke nodded in agreement "see you in about ten minutes".

"see you there" he agreed.


	2. Chapter 2

"Bellamy" Clarke called out to his retreating back.

Bellamy stopped and turned to look at her. "Thank you" she spoke softly. Bellamy nodded "anytime princess" he smiled back at her.

Ten minutes later, Clarke walked into Raven's lab "I'm here" she announced.

Raven turned and gave her a knowing look, "so I came by this morning and Belllamy answered your door…"

"Nothing happened Raven" Clarke said "I had a nightmare, we talked, and we fell asleep"

"Uh-huh" Raven grunted.

Bellamy strolled in "okay, Raven what is it?" he asked.

Raven glanced at the two of them, smiled and turned back to the screen in front of her. Bellamy and Clarke exchanged glances "Raven" the exclaimed together.

"Fine" she held her hands up, "you're secret is safe with me."

"Raven" Bellamy growled.

"Okay, so we have fortified most of the walls and are working on a solution to survive, but we need to gather as many things as we can while it is still viable. We need food; blankets, water and we have to start now" she instructed.

"Okay, we'll put together some parties and we'll savage as much as we can.

Bellamy and I can lead them." Clarke spoke first.

"I will lead them" Bellamy cut in "you will stay here, where it's safe" he stared pointedly at Clarke. The grounders were still in a heated debate over which tribe should lead them and if an alliance with "skaikru" was wise. They blamed Clarke for most of the unbalance in the grounder nation.

"No, Bell…" Clarke tried to speak

"Yes" Bellamy spoke more forcefully "you need to stay in the ark, where you are safe and protected".

"Bellamy" Clarke tried to speak again

"No Clarke!" he repeated "stay here, please"

Clarke sighed, she knew he was right, but hated sitting in the sidelines. "Okay, but be careful out there." She pleaded.

"Always princess" he spoke softer, brushing her cheek "you too."

Raven watched the exchange between Clarke and Bellamy, "so, you two have a plan, right? She asked.

"Yes" they answered together.

"I'm going to gather two groups and we'll head out soon. You two see what you can do here to find storage for the surplus" Bellamy instructed.

"Be careful Bellamy" Clarke pleaded

"I'll be back by nightfall" he said brushing her hand with his.

"Nothing happened, huh?" Raven snorted after Bellamy walked out.

"I'm going to search for storage options" Clarke ignored Raven's response and walked towards the door.

"Okay, I'll keep working on getting the walls fortified" she responded. "He'll be okay Clarke" she said softly "he's good, and he's careful."

Clarke turned and smiled at him "thanks, Raven."

Clarke spent most of the morning searching every nook and cranny of the ark searching for places where they could double up people and store food, blankets, and supplies to get them through the oncoming disaster. While she found some space, she mostly hit a wall.

"We are doomed" she declared walking into Raven's lab a few hours later. Raven turned to look at her, "we will find a solution, we always do" she reassured Clarke. Clarke sighed and sat down, "Not here at the ark, not for all of us."

"so, we'll go outside the ark" Raven suggested "see what, if anything usable is at Mount Weather or the initial drop site. "

Clarke cast a skeptical glance in Raven's direction "The initial drop site is too small for more than 100 and Mount Weather was blown to bits."

"The entrance to Mount Weather was blown to bits" Raven corrected "we don't know how the interior faired, it could be repairable."

Clarke looked at her thoughtfully "we could take a look, but how would we get inside?" Raven shrugged "there has to be a way, maybe a little recon is in order" she glanced at Clarke "are you up for it?"

"We could go now, you, me and a couple of other people. If we hurry, we could be back before nightfall" Raven suggested.

Clarke looked at Raven thoughtfully, she knew Bellamy would be furious if she left the safety of camp Jaha, but Raven had a great idea. "Okay, let's do it" she agreed, "but we have to be back before Bellamy gets here or he is going to kill us."

Raven laughed "okay, I will go leave instructions for the work here and round up a few people then we'll be on our way."

Thirty minutes later, Raven, Clarke and several others set out armed with food, weapons and supplies on the day long trek to what was left of Mount Weather. "This doesn't feel right" Clarke whispered to Raven

"Bellamy's right, I am a target out here. My presence could endanger all of us."

"Bellamy IS right, you are in danger. The 'great Wanheda' would make a good trophy" Raven agreed, "but we all know there are more workers than warriors in the ark. So, sometimes you need to take chances some times."

Clarke sighed, casting glances in every direction, the grounders had learned long ago to move silently in the forest. If they got surrounded, Clarke was a grave danger to the whole team. They trekked through miles of forest before finally reaching Mount Weather.

When they arrived, Clarke almost cried, the entrance to the interior was completely blocked my large and small rocks. "This was my fault" she whispered "I could have stopped this."

"No," Raven stood in front of her "its not, you did what you needed to do to save your people, just like Lexa. Sometimes, hard choices have to be made. Now pull it together, be the "great Wanheda" everybody thinks you are and find a solution!"

Clarke took a deep breath "okay, so they had to have an alternate escape plan, right? Just in case?"

Raven nodded "good, now if you were in charge, where would you put a secret entrance?"

Clarke scanned the area searching for any areas that stood out from the rest of the landscape. "it would have to be big enough for a person to walk through" she spoke out loud "but small enough to be hidden."

Clarke walked as she talked, still scanning the area, "It would have to be well covered, but it would look off, just enough to make a tiny difference".

Then as she looked ahead, something caught her attention. Walking carefully toward a hedge, she began to feel around it, searching for movable parts. "aha" she exclaimed squeezing a latch hidden in the brush. A small pop and a hiss of air greeted them.

"Nice work" Raven commented "I knew you could do it."

"Thanks" Clarke sighed "now let's go see what is left of Mount Weather"

Together the group cautiously walked through the makeshift door into the dank, dusty tunnel. The smell of smoke greeted them, rocks and dirt were everywhere. As they walked deeper into the tunnel, they began to see bodies and debris. Raven tapped Clarke's shoulder and pointed to a ladder. Clarke nodded heading toward the ladder. They climbed up the ladder to a door that opened to a grand hall. Closing the door behind them, they latched it to avoid any surprise visitors from behind them. The place was mostly intact, "It withstood the explosion" Clarke exclaimed excitedly "We can fix it and save a lot of people here, right" She turned to Raven. Raven nodded "With the right parts yes, but it will take a lot of work."

"We could put most of us here, not all some would have to stay with the ark, but this could be a viable solution" Clarke exclaimed again. Raven nodded "Good job Wanheda, I knew you had it in you."

They continued to explore the interior of Mount Weather taking notes and making plans, until Raven checked her watch "ahh Clarke" she hedged "we may have to bunk here tonight. Its getting late."

"Damn, Bellamy is going to have a fit when he gets back" Clarke groaned.

Raven nodded, "probably, which is a good reason for us to stay here tonight. Give him time to cool off".

They searched from room to room, looking for safe place to crash for the night that could be locked from the inside and easy to secure. Eventually, they found an apartment that would house all of them, that would be secure in case anybody was hiding inside or found their way in from the outside. "We'll bunk here tonight and leave at first light" Clarke instructed. The others agreed and after eating, they all settled in for the night.


	3. Chapter 3

Bellamy's team returned to the ark laden with foraged food, forest animals and supplies they had gathered. After storing the weapons and gear in their proper places, Bellamy strode into Raven's lab eager to let Raven and Clarke know what he and the others had scavenged. "Raven, Clarke" he called out only to realize it was to an empty room. Running out into the hall he headed towards Clarke's room, she wasn't there, nor was Raven. "Hey, have you seen Clarke or Raven?" he asked someone walking in the hall. "They led a team to Mount Weather" he answered.

"They what?' Bellamy swore angrily "If they don't get themselves killed first, I will kill them!"

Practically running out of the ark Bellamy yelled for Jasper and Monty "what's going on" Monty asked breathlessly as if he too had been running. "Clarke and Raven led a team to Mount Weather, We need to follow them, tonight" Bellamy answered.

"Bellamy, we can't" Monty reasoned "its late, and its dark. The woods are not safe at night you know that. Tomorrow morning if they are not back, we'll go after them."

Bellamy swore again "I told her to stay put!" he spat out angrily.

"Who" Jasper came running up

"Clarke" Monty answered "she and Raven took a team to Mount Weather."

The mere mention of Mount Weather made Monty go pale. He found and lost a great love while staying there. She and many others were lost when Clarke and Bellamy turned off the circulation system that kept the residents of Mount Weather alive. Jasper hadn't yet been able to forgive her for it.

"Good, maybe she'll get the see the destruction she caused" he spat out.

Bellamy grabbed a handful of Jasper's shirt "You need to stop being an ass about that" he spat ought angrily "I understand you lost Maya, but what Clarke and I did saved the lives of our people" he said pushing him away.

Jasper looked at him questioningly "you were there?"

Bellamy nodded "Both of us pushed that lever that turned the air off, so if you want to hate Clarke, you also need to hate me!"

Without a word, Jasper turned on his heels and walked away.

Bellamy started pacing "I am going to kill her" he declared clenching his fists. "Bellamy, she'll be fine, they all will. Try to relax tonight. We'll go after them tomorrow" Monty tried to calm him down.

"Fine" Bellamy agreed, "We leave at first light."

"Ill be ready" Jasper agreed.

**********Meanwhile in Mount Weather******

Clarke paced back and forth across the room "Clarke sit down" Raven commanded.

"I can't "she whispered "this place has too many memories. I need to take a walk."

"Clarke stop!" Raven unsuccessfully ordered.

Clarke heard Raven calling for her, and she knew the smart thing to do was to go back to the apartment, where she knew she was safe. But the memories this place held for her were not good. If they had to shelter here, Clarke would need to make peace with the past. Without thinking about it, she walked into what was the community dining hall. Flashes of the aftermath of the ventilation system being disabled reinforced her guilt. Silent tears rolled down her cheeks "I'm sorry" she whispered to the empty room "I'm so sorry".

Slowly, she made her way back to the apartment. Silently letting herself in she leaned against the closed door. Sleep would be hard to attain, but she could try to rest her body.

"You okay?" Raven sat down beside her with a concerned look

Clarke nodded " a lot of bad memories here" Clarke spoke softly " so many lives lost, so many innocent people"

"Also, so many people saved" Raven pointed out, "our people, they were innocent too."

Clarke nodded "that's what Bellamy keeps telling me".

"Maybe you should listen to him" Raven pointed out "and accept forgiveness. Yes people died here, innocent men, women and children, but innocent people also survived here".

Clarke knew Raven and Bellamy were right, but the guilt ate away at here constantly. "Get some sleep Clarke" Raven rubbed her shoulder "we have a long walk tomorrow and not a whole lot of water left".

Clarke nodded, but sleeping meant dreaming and dreaming meant seeing the faces of the people she'd killed. She doubted there would be much sleep tonight.


	4. Chapter 4

Long after the rest of the Arcadians had been sleeping, Bellamy anxiously paced in his quarters. He could ring Clarke's neck for putting herself in harm's way with only Raven and a few barely trained kids to defend her. Knowing he would have done the same thing did not really help him be less angry. It was okay for him to put himself in danger, but the thought of losing Clarke was too much for him. The two of them were friends, more than friends if the truth was to be told. They'd shared a common bond. Both felt the guilt of taking lives that weren't theirs to take in the name of war and peace. Both had a hard time accepting forgiveness for doing those things.

Wrenching open his doors, he bolted out of the room, ready to charge out right now and go find her. "Going somewhere?" a soft voice asked.

Bellamy turned to look at Abby, Clarke's mom "I need to make sure she is okay" he answered. Abby smiled, Clarke had a good friend in Bellamy Blake, though she suspected the relationship could and probably would be so much more someday. "I know the feeling "she agreed, "but its dark out there. You wont do anybody any good if you get caught, least of all Clarke".Taking a seat next to her Bellamy sighed "I know" he agreed "she just so stubborn. She promised me she would stay put."

Abby chuckled "that's my daughter, as stubborn as the day is long. She gets it from her dad". Bellamy glanced at Abby "and maybe just a little from her mom?" he questioned. "Maybe, just a little" Abby agreed.

"Why are you up this late? " Bellamy asked her.

"I imagine the same reason you are" she shot back "I don't sleep well when Clarke is out there". Bellamy nodded in agreement, "yeah me neither" he admitted.

Abby smiled "I'm glad she has you" she said softly, almost sadly. Bellamy turned his head to look at her "she won't leave you outside of the ark, you know that right?" he asked. Abby nodded, "She may have my name on the list, but there are far more deserving people, younger who should be on it. "Bellamy shook his head in disagreement "no" he spoke forcefully "she needs you". Abby sighed "she needs you" she said softly "She looks to for advice and help, not me".

"For a long time it had to be that way, it was how we survived" Bellamy defended "but she does love you".

"Yes, she does" Abby agreed "but I also remind her of what happened with her dad. They were inseparable and I'm the reason he is gone". Bellamy knew that Clarke still blamed her mom for many things. Among them was the fact that the information that got her father floated came from her mom, but he also knew that Clarke loved her mom.

They lapsed into a quiet silence, both staring out into the inky darkness that lay outside the gates of the Ark. "she is okay, right?" Bellamy asked.

'She's fine" Abby agreed "plus she has Raven with her, and Raven is smart enough to know to take cover safely."

"Yeah" Bellamy agreed, somewhat reluctantly "I know you're right."

Abby patted his hand "trust in her ability to survive Bellamy. She has survived worse."

That much Bellamy knew, they'd both survived worse situations "Yeah, I was there." He nodded in agreement "She is just so reckless with her decisions."

Abby chuckled "welcome to my world Bellamy. I've lived there a long time."

Bellamy grinned at that, he could only imagine what Clarke was like as a child and how much worse losing her dad had made her. "Get some sleep Bellamy" Abby stood up "they'll be home tomorrow, then we can both give her hell."

"I like the sound of that" Bellamy laughed rising as well.

Raven was the first one awake in the apartment, even Clarke had managed to get a little bit of sleep, though Raven heard her get up multiple times. Sidling over to where Clark dozed propped against the door. "Hey" she nudged Clarke "Are you awake?"

Clarke nodded "did you sleep good?"

"Better than you" Raven answered

Clarke nodded "I don't sleep well, just ask Bellamy" she grinned, "apparently, I keep him up at night."

"We should get going soon, Bellamy and my mom will send out a search party if we are gone too long" Clarke said looking around. "I'm glad we did this, it was helpful"

Raven nodded in agreement "me too, but you're right we need to get moving."

Getting up from their spots Raven and Clarke woke the others up and packed up their belongings. They carefully made their way back to the tunnel watching carefully for anyone that may have followed them or been hiding inside. Once outside, the party began their journey back to the Ark. It was going to be a long walk and they had very little food or water left.

Bellamy had planned to grab Jasper and Monty and go looking for Clarke and Raven's party, but things just kept popping up. "Bellamy" Jasper yelled unhappy with Bellamy's lack of attention.

"Sorry" Bellamy jolted out of his trance "I'm a little distracted this morning."

"You don't say" Jasper "scoffed.

Bellamy grinned at his friend and shrugged "what can I say, those two drive me nuts"

"Yeah, they have a tendency to do that" Jasper agreed.

Bellamy glanced at the entrance to the ark for the thousandth time, Jasper sighed "you should go look for them, cause you are not doing anyone any good here."

"No," Bellamy shook his head "Ill give them a little more time."


	5. Chapter 5

A little while later the gates opened. Bellamy breathed a sigh of relief as Clarke, Raven and the rest of the party walked in. As he watched, he began to notice that something didn't look right. Standing up he gazed in their direction. Clarke seemed to be walking slower and slower, then all of a sudden she stopped moving and fell to the ground in an unconscious heap. Sprinting in her direction, Bellamy was the first one to get to her "What the hell happened?" he asked Raven breathlessly.

"She was fine until about ten minutes ago" Raven answered "I don't know what happened."

Cursing Bellamy scooped Clarke into his arms and carried her to the infirmary. "Abby" he called out placing Clarke on an exam table.

"What happened?" Abby asked feeling Clarke's forehead.

Bellamy shrugged, "She walked in and then just collapsed."

"She's burning up" Abby said. "She might be dehydrated" Raven walked into the infirmary "we ran out of water a ways back plus she didn't sleep much last night."

"Why did you even go?" Bellamy asked "you knew it was dangerous."

"We got a tip on a way to save more than a hundred people, so we went to check it out. Time is of the essence here Bellamy" Raven reminded him.

Bellamy shot her a dirty look "I am aware of that Raven" he spat out "but you two took a dangerous journey.

"Do you want to know what we found?" She asked him.

As much as Bellamy wanted to be mad at them both, he also wanted to hear what she had to say. "What did you find out?"

"Mount Weather took on some damage, and it will need some repairs, but I think it could be viable option and we could save more people!" She said excitedly.

With one eye on Abby tending to Clarke and the other looking skeptically at Raven "How much work are we talking here?" he asked.

"A lot, " Raven admitted "but we could save more people. We just need to split the work teams and take some to work and stay there while we do."

"What does Clarke think" he asked.

"She thinks it is a good option." Raven answered.

By this time, Abby had Clarke hooked up to a bag of fluids. Some color had returned to her checks, but she was still out. "How is she?" Bellamy asked staring down at her. "She is stabilizing, but she needs some fluids and some rest" Abby answered. "You too" Abby looked pointedly at Raven.

"On my way to bed as we speak" Raven shot back. "Can I sit with her?" Bellamy asked. Abby nodded "yes, call me if her condition changes"

"I will" he assured her, pulling up a chair next to the table. "You just had to prove me wrong, huh? "He chuckled. I get worried about someone harming you and the heat takes you out?"

Hours later, Clarke stirred, moving her hand slightly "Clarke" Abby called out softly "Can you hear me?"

Clarke groaned in response "mom" she whispered softly "what happened?"

"You passed out" Abby answered feeling Clarke's forehead for heat "but it looks like you are going to live".

"Oh man" Clark groaned "Bellamy is going to kill me"

"Yep, he is" Bellamy agreed strolling into the room.

Clarke hung her head "I'm sorry" she said quietly "I should have waited for you."

Bellamy nodded "yes, you should have" he stared at her pointedly.

Lifting her head to meet his eyes "but we found a place that might work… " She began

"Raven filled me in" Bellamy cut her off "and we are organizing another search party to further explore things in a day or so".

"Good, we can…" she tried to speak again, but was silenced by a glare from Bellamy. "WE aren't doing anything" he told her "YOU are staying here, strapped to a table if that's what it takes".

"Bellamy" Clarke pleaded. "NO and that is final" Bellamy shot her a look daring her to challenge him. Clarke sighed "fine, but I don't have to like it"

Bellamy nodded in agreement "I can live with that".

"Help me sit up?" she asked

Reaching to wrap one arm around her waist, Bellamy gently pulled her to a sitting position. "You scared me" he spoke softly "I came back to find you and Raven had left with a handful of barely trained soldiers. You have to be careful Clarke, the danger is especially real for you."

Clarke sighed "I know that Bellamy, but we have less than two months to find an answer"

"We always find an answer" he told her "always, we may be pushing it for time, but we will find an answer". Clarke sighed, she knew he was right, but she hated being left out of the loop. "How's the patient?" Abby asked walking into the room.

"Ready to get out of here" Clarke said, sending Bellamy a side look. Bellamy smirked in response, both of them knew she would not be going anywhere but to her quarters. Neither Abby or Bellamy were likely to let her out of their sight for a while.

"Fine, but you need to rest and get some sleep" Abby agreed.

Bellamy shot her a grateful look "Shut up Bellamy" Clarke drawled.

"I'll make sure she gets some food then take her back to her room and gets some rest" Bellamy assured Abby grinning at Clarke.

"I hate you" Clarke responded.

"I can live with that" he said holding his hand out to help Clarke off the table.

Clarke placed her hand in his and slid off the table. She was slightly unsteady, but Bellamy was there to make sure she didn't fall down. Standing close to her side, Bellamy walked Clarke out of the infirmary.

Abby watched them go shaking her head. Bellamy and Clarke had a relationship that Abby didn't quite understand, but she was glad they had each other. They were going to need that kind of support to get through the next few months.


	6. Chapter 6

"So, what's the plan for Mount Weather?" Clarke asked Bellamy

"Clarke" he growled in frustration. "I'm not asking to go, I just want to know the plan" she sighed. Bellamy looked at her trying to decide if she was being honest or playing him again. Taking a deep breath he decided to trust her with the plan "Raven is going to take some of the workers and the engineers to see if the place is salvageable. They are going to stay for a few days to take a look around."

"You're not going?" Clarke asked. Bellamy shook his head "not this time" he said "we still need to fortify this place." Clarke smiled a little at that "you're staying because of me, aren't you?" she asked. "Partly" Bellamy admitted, "but we DO need to strengthen this place. Not everybody is going to be able to go to Mount Weather."

"Thank you" Clarke smiled at him.

"You're Welcome" Bellamy answered smiling at her "someone has to keep you out of trouble"

Clarke swatted him in the forearm "Jerk" she scoffed

"Whatever" he retorted "I'm starving let's find some food and get you back to your quarters".

Clarke convinced Bellamy to take her to the lab to talk to raven before escorting her back to her quarters. After a few minutes, Bellamy declared that it was time to get Clarke back to her room so she could rest. "Do I need to camp outside your door?" he asked her, after seeing that she was safely resting in her bed.

Clarke shook her head "I'll stay" she said "but I won't stay in here all the time."

"Just humor your mom and I and do it for a little while" he pleaded so I can focus on something other than keeping you alive." Clarke nodded, "okay" she agreed "for now".

"Thank you" Bellamy "now get some sleep"

"Good night" Bellamy told her walking towards the door.

"Bellamy" Clarke called out "thank you for keeping me alive"

"Anytime Princess" he smiled back, then left her to get some sleep in his own quarters.

Bellamy was pulled out of his sleep by a rap at his door , getting up her walked to the door. Pulling it open he was not surprised to see Clarke standing there "couldn't sleep?" he asked. Clarke shook her head, "I got an idea and couldn't stop thinking about it"

"Okay, he opened the door and stood back "let me hear it." They sat sideways on his bed with their feet hanging off the edge "so what was this bright idea of yours?" he asked. "When we take cover from the radiation, I don't want to go to Mount Weather." Bellamy nodded he didn't have burning desire to stay at Mount Weather either, especially with the rest of the Arkadians. "We can stay here" Clarke said "you, me, the 42, Indra Nyko, Roan and anybody else who wants to stay here."

Bellamy thought about her idea. He didn't relish spending a lot quality time with King Roan of the Ice Nation, but the 42 and the grounders had learned to live in a more democratic atmosphere than those who would be in Mount Weather.

"Octavia, won't go to Mount Weather" he said thoughtfully "and I want to be close to her." Clarke snorted "don't tell her that, she'll hate the idea of it."

Bellamy grinned, he knew Clarke was right about Octavia hating the idea of Bellamy being close to him for an extended period of time.

Your mom would hate it" Bellamy pointed out

Clarke nodded "I know, but we could link communications between Mount Weather and here. Besides, we can't ALL go to Mount Weather. Someone has to stay here."

"So, this idea, where did it come from?" he asked.

"I CAN'T go to Mount Weather" she said emphatically "and I don't want to keep having issues with my mom."

Leaning against the wall, Bellamy sighed thoughtfully. Clarke did have a good idea. There would be some things they would have to work out as a group, but it could work. "I like the idea of it" he said "but we will need to gather the troops and talk it over" he said. "We'll talk to Raven tomorrow and get her input."

Clarke nodded "it could work though, right?" she asked.

Bellamy nodded "it could." He agreed "we'll talk to Raven tomorrow."

"Okay" Clarke agreed "tomorrow"

The tone of her voice was off just enough for Bellamy to notice "anything else?" he asked. Clarke shook her head "no, that's it. Bellamy still sensed some hesitation in her voice "Clarke" he spoke softly "what else?"

"Nothing really" she said " I just, I cant.." she began.

"It's okay" he said gently, he knew what she was trying not to say. "You can stay here tonight."

"Thanks" he could hear the relief in her voice.

"How do you do it" she asked him

"I think of Charlotte" Bellamy said "she couldn't slay her demons either."

"Until she did" Clarke pointed out "literally."

"Yeah," Bellamy scoffed "that was so not what I meant" he shook his head." Those are the things that keep me awake" he said "but remember who are and who we have to be are not always the same."

"I guess so" Clarke sighed.

"Come on Princess" Bellamy pulled her down next to him "morning will come far too early as it is. Try to get some sleep."

It took a little bit of time but at some point, he felt Clarke relax into a dreamless sleep. Wrapping one arm around her waist, he pulled the covers over both of them and went back to sleep. Clarke stirred in her sleep at one point during the night, but with Bellamy's arm wrapped firmly around her, she felt less scared. Not wanting to keep him awake, Clarke tried to return to her room so he could get some sleep. Instead Bellamy tightened his grip "Go back to sleep Clarke" he muttered sleepily "it still early"

"I don't want to keep you up" she responded. Bellamy didn't answer, but he also didn't release his grip, so with no other choice Clarke relaxed against him and soon fell back into a dreamless sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

Bellamy was the first one to wake up the next morning. After one incident in the night, Clarke slept soundly. She looked so peaceful that Bellamy hated to wake her up but if they wanted to talk to Raven and the others they needed to get up. "Rise and shine princess "he whispered "unless you want to deal with Raven again"

Clarke groaned "Oh man, she'll never stop". Bellamy chuckled "she will be unbearable" he agreed. "Thanks for letting me stay" Clarke spoke softly.

"Anytime" he told her "besides if you actually sleep then I get to sleep too."

"I don't deserve you" Clark smiled. "No, you don't" Bellamy shot back "but it seems were stuck with each other."

"I guess so" Clarke agreed.

Moving his arm so Clarke could crawl out from under it, he watched her walk to the door. "I'll meet you in the lab in about 20 minutes" he told her.

Clarke nodded, then opened the door to go across the hall to her room. Just as she did, Raven was walking by. Stopping in her tracks Raven turned around and gave Clarke a bemused smile, "Something you want to share with the rest of the class?" she asked coyly. Clarke walked wordlessly to her room and closed the door behind her.

Fifteen minutes later Clark strolled the lab. Raven turned and smiled at her "Tell me again about how you and Bellamy have nothing going on?" she grinned "or were you just 'talking' again."

"Actually, we were talking for a little bit" Clarke shot back "I had an idea for some of us and wanted to run it by him"

"And then…" Raven asked tipping her head

"And I don't really know" Clarke defended "I don't really understand it or even know if it means anything, but when I'm with Bellamy, the dreams aren't as bad."

Raven nodded sympathetically, "I get that" she said "trust me I do, but be careful Clarke" she spoke softly. "A girl can easily get her heart broken like that."

Clarke knew they were no longer talking about her and Bellamy anymore. Raven had a connection like that with Finn. Ever since his death, she had been unwilling to allow herself to care about someone like that again. "I'll be careful" she assured Raven. "Morning" Bellamy greeted walking into the lab a few minutes later.

"You're awful cheerful this morning" Raven grinned. "Amazing what a little sleep will do for you" he said gazing at Clarke. "Did you tell her about your idea yet?" he asked Clarke. She shook her head "I was waiting for you".

"So what's your big idea?" she asked. "We want to stay here" Clarke said "rather than go to Mount Weather with everybody else."

"We who?" Raven asked"

"Us" Clarke pointed to her and Bellamy, "you, Monty, Jasper , Miller, Octavia and the rest of the 42"

"Plus Indra, Luna, Nyko, and any other grounders we feel we can trust" Bellamy finished

"Sinclair too" Raven added, Bellamy and Clarke nodded in agreement.

"What do you think?" Bellamy asked.

"Oh hell yes" Raven eagerly agreed "I was dreading going to Mount Weather with those old fossils. Have you told Abby yet? She's going to hate it."

Clarke shook her head, "not yet. We'd have to rearrange sleeping quarters and train a team for Mount Weather, but I DO NOT want to stay there." Clark declared emphatically. Raven nodded in agreement "I say let's plan a meeting with everybody and see what they think." All three of them nodded in agreement. They each agreed to talk to the 42 and meet in another location later that day. "You should talk to Abby sooner, rather than later" Raven urged Clarke. "I will after the next meeting"" she agreed.

"Raven was in the hall this morning when I was leaving your room" Clarke spoke softly. Bellamy grinned "and"

"Surprisingly, she didn't have much to say" Clarke chuckled.

"That is surprising" Bellamy agreed. "See you later" Bellamy said "good luck"

"You too" Clarke said. As previously discussed Clarke, Bellamy and Raven had chosen who they would talk to about staying with the Ark. Clarke's first job was to get word to Indra and Octavia in Polis to see if they wanted to stay in the Ark with them.

Abby caught up with Clarke at lunch. She knew her daughter and her friends well enough to know they were up to something. The three of them had made the rounds taking to the kids dropped to the earth four years ago. She hoped to get a straight answer, but was not holding her breath. "Clarke" she spoke quietly "are you going to tell me what the three of you are planning?"

"Mom" Clarke began cautiously

"don't" Abby held her hand up "I know you, Raven and Bellamy have been up to something all day" she said. "Mom, were trying to work the details out. As soon as I more details, I will let you know" Clarke told her. Abby look unconvincingly at her daughter. The 17 year old she sent to earth four years ago was gone, replaced by a young woman forced to grow up too quickly. The guilt of placing her daughter in a position to be too grown too soon was almost more than she could bear in this moment. "Chancellor" a uniformed guard entered "you're needed in the infirmary. Abby nodded "Were not through here" she declared. Clarke nodded "I know. I'll tell you more when I can."

"Okay, I felt the intensity of that all the way across the room" Raven came up behind her. Clarke nodded 'she wants answers."

"What did you tell her?" Raven asked

"That we were working out the details and I would talk to her when I could" Clarke answered. "Clarke" Raven looked at at her "I know you and Abby have issues, but speaking as a person whose mother is not around any longer, you need to make it work." Clarke sighed "I know, and I am trying, but she had my dad floated, and she sent me down to earth to die. Those things are hard to just get over." Raven nodded in agreement "I imagine it is, but you have to try."

"I need to find Bellamy" Clarke declared, trying to escape the conversation "see what he found out."

"He was out front with Jasper and Monty five minutes ago" Raven told her.

"Okay, thanks" Clarke said "I'll see you later."

"Yeah, see ya" Raven watched her walk away.

"So, are you going to tell me what is going on?" Abby came up behind Raven.

"We're trying to work out who is staying with the ark and who is going to Mount Weather. We also need to train and organize teams for both locations."

"So, WHO is staying at the ark?" Abby asked.

"We don't know yet Abby" Raven answered.

"Is Clarke staying?" Abby continued to ask questions.

"Abby" Raven barked "we don't have the details worked out yet 'When we do, we will tell you!"

Abby glanced down at the floor "fine" she spat out, then turned on her heels and walked away. It irked her that the kids were leaving her out of the loop. They were forced to make life and death decisions at much too young of an age. Despite their age and inexperience, they managed to create a successful, almost democratic organization out of the hundred kids sent down. In addition, they had to make wartime decisions that no kid should ever have to.


	8. Chapter 8

The 42 now young adults that remained of the original 100 packed into a large room later that day discussing staying at the Ark. Overall they agreed that they wanted to stay together and include some of the grounders in their numbers. All that was left to do now was to tell the rest of the Arkadians and hope no one tried to interfere. Raven, Clarke and Bellamy agreed to meet later in Bellamy's quarters to make lists of who was going to stay with the ark and make rooming assignments. "When are you going to talk to Abby?" Bellamy asked Clarke on the way to his quarters. "As soon as we get a list and some concrete plans" she said.

"She won't be happy" he pointed out. "I know, that is why we need to create and present a very clear plan to her and the council" She said. Raven came up behind them, carrying a clipboard with paper on it. "This is going to have to be a very clear, concise plan or it will get decimated by the council. Abby wasn't the only adult who seemed to forget the ability of the 42 to survive on their own, despite the fact that they had done so for almost a year before the citizens of the Ark came down to join them. For a couple of hours, the three of them wrote clear guidelines about how the ark would be operated using a team of Arkadians and Grounders to form a council that would make decisions. They set up room arrangements putting two people to a room, created a plan for rationing and surviving the years inside the ark it would take before the ground would be sustainable again. The last details to be worked out was who would serve as chancellor on the ark.

"I think you two should share the job" Raven said "you basically already do and the chancellor's suite has two bedrooms, so you could both live there." Clarke looked at Raven like she had lost her mind, then looked at Bellamy to see his reaction. Looking back at her, he shrugged, "she has a point, and we pretty much do that already". Clarke nodded in agreement. Raven and Sinclair would serve as the mechanics and share the living quarters off the lab. Raven already slept there anyway and the smaller room could be converted to a living quarter for Sinclair.

"Now for the hard part" Raven looked at Clarke "telling Abby and the council"

A feeling of dread pooled in Clarke's stomach "She's going to shoot it down."

"It's a solid plan" Bellamy disagreed "she'll see it as that. Although she won't be happy that you want to stay here without her."

"Besides that" Raven spoke up "do you see any of them even trying to figure out what to do to keep us safe?" Clarke thought about Raven's statement then realized that it was true. The adults from the Ark had not been actively helping Bellamy, Clarke and Raven search for answers to their problems. "I guess I need to go find my mom" Clarke sighed. Bellamy reached out for her hand "We'll all go together" he said looking between her and Raven, who nodded in agreement.

They found Abby in the infirmary. She watched them approach. "We need to talk to you" Clarke said quietly. Abby nodded and after giving some instructions the doctor nest to her motioned for them to follow her.

" So are you ready to tell me what the three of you have been up to?" she asked.

"We want to stay her in the Ark" Clarke began "all of us, the 42, plus some of the grounders. We'll help you guys get Mount Weather ready, but we don't want to stay there."

"I see" Abby spoke quietly "and how will you survive?" she asked.

"We have a plan" Raven said pushing the papers they had worked on towards her. Abby scanned the papers silently. The three of them exchanged glances nervously. Abby set the papers on the desk, staring at the three of them. After a few minutes, she spoke "You've had a meeting already?" she asked.

They nodded in agreement "and we sent word to Octavia and Indra at Polis to get their input."

Abby sat back in her chair and sighed 'Can I ask why?"

"There are too many memories in Mount Weather" Bellamy was the first to speak "and someone has to stay with the Ark" he pointed out. "It's a solid plan" Abby he said "and it would work.'

Abby stared at them without saying a word, "I have to get council approval" Abby said "but if this is what you want."

The three of them exchanged smiles, "it is " Clarke assured her.

"I'll have an answer in a few days" she told them, sadness creeping in her voice. "You two may go," she told Raven and Bellamy, I'd like a word with Clarke."

Bellamy looked to Clarke, who nodded her approval. Then the two of them got out of their seats and left the office. "Why Clarke?" Abby asked sadly.

"I can't go back there mom" she said trying not to get to emotional, the same for the grounders. It would be too hard."

"This has nothing to do with me?" Abby asked.

"no" Clarke assured her "don't get me wrong, I still have issues with you for turning dad in and causing his death, or letting them send me down here to die; but its more than that. I have learned how to survive. I had to and you will never know how hard that was. I can't go back to being a follower again."

Abby sighed "Okay Clarke, if the council approves I won't stand in your way."

Clarke sighed "thank you" she said quietly "and we can still talk using the comlinks." Abby nodded "okay, my guess is Bellamy and Raven are outside waiting for you. Go join them. I'll get back to you." Clarke nodded wordlessly and left the office. "What did she say?" Raven asked first. "Nothing, I can't believe it." She said.

It was no surprise to Bellamy that Abby had given in. They did have a solid plan, but Abby also understood her daughter far better than Clarke could see. She knew Clarke needed her space, though it had taken much for Abby to learn that.

"Can we really do this?"" Clarke asked breathlessly

"Yes" Bellamy assured her "we have been doing this for years Clarke."

Clarke nodded, then smiled "you're right" she agreed. "Aren't I always?" he asked earning a smack from both Raven and Clarke. They agreed to keep everything quiet until the council approved their plans. Raven headed for the lab to start getting things ready leaving Bellamy and Clarke in the hall. "We did it" Clarke squealed in delight. Bellamy nodded "yes, we did" he agreed pulling he in for a hug and a celebratory swirl. Lowering her to the floor he kept her in his arms for just a few minutes longer. She pulled back just enough to look him in the eye "Thank you Bellamy" she said softly "for taking care of me."

"Anytime princess" he said looking into her eyes. This time he name didn't feel like an insult.


	9. Chapter 9

Jasper and Monty ran up the hall shattering the moment. The four of them celebrated briefly before moving off up the hall. Abby watched the entre scene from her desk. She didn't know she should be sad at her Clarke's maturity or proud of her daughter. While she was definitely proud of the woman and leader Clarke has become, she felt guilty of the part she had played in getting her to that point in her life. It would be hard having Clarke a radiation soaked forest away for several years. But if Abby had learned anything in the last three years it was that her daughter was a survivor. Clarke would survive and she would do it with Bellamy and her friends by her side. There was some comfort in that.

Word had spread that the 42 had basically been granted permission to stay at the Ark. A lot of them had gathered in Raven's lab celebrating. None of the 42 was actually willing to be brave enough to stand up and say they wanted nothing to do with Mount Weather, so they were very happy when Clarke, Raven and Bellamy pitched their plan to the chancellor. Standing back to survey the Bellamy watched them all. "Not celebrating?" Clarke extracted herself from the fray to stand next to him. Bellamy shrugged "maybe when we get official word" he said "but even then we have a lot of work to do." Clarke nodded "We have a lot of work to do now" she corrected "but we can give them this small moment".

"Yeah, I guess you're right" Bellamy agreed "but they only have about five minutes before I send them back to work". Clarke chuckled "you're going to be that bad cop, huh?" she asked. "I think we'll both be the bad cops" he fired back.

"Thank God for Raven then, huh?" Clarke smiled. Bellamy nodded "yep, thank God for Raven".

"What's wrong?" Clarke turned to look at him noting his tone.

"It's not going to be the party they think it is" he said warily. "They know that" she assured him "but for the first time in a long time, they have something to celebrate. Just give them a minute to enjoy the victory".

Bellamy knew she was right, and he knew Clarke was as serious about this as he was. He also noticed for the first time in a long time, she seemed happier. "We're going to be okay, right?" he asked her. "We always are" she assured him "now come enjoy the last five minutes before we become co-chancellors and everyone will hate us" she said taking his hand and leading him to where everyone else was still celebrating. Bellamy allowed Clarke to drag him over with the rest of the 42 and accepted congratulations from them. After a few minutes, he called for silence "I know you guys want to celebrate" he said "and at this moment, we can, but in order for this to work, for all of us to survive we have to get secure this place and get people trained to secure Mount Weather. So all of you please return to your work detail. We have less than two months to make this place survivable".

With minimal groaning, the crowd left the area and returned to their work areas leaving Raven, Clarke and Bellamy in the lab. "Well, now what?" Raven asked looking to Bellamy and Clarke. "Now, we go help get this place secured" Bellamy said "later we need to meet to formulate a plan to make this a home for the grounders as well".

"Octavia needs to be the go-between" Clarke suggested "she has the best relationship with them". Raven and Bellamy nodded in agreement.

"Okay, I will work on getting a communication system working and keep supervising the supply runs" Raven said "you two go make yourselves useful elsewhere".

"I think she is kicking us out of her lab" Clarke scoffed, looking at Bellamy.

"Damn straight" Raven said "now get out of here". The rest of the day passed with the three of them helping to secure the Ark wherever their help was needed most, but after breaking for dinner, they met up in Bellamy's room to compare notes on the day's progress. "That was a day-in-a half" Clarke sighed sitting on the bed between Raven and Bellamy. All three of them nodded in agreement "So, where are we?" Bellamy asked . Raven pulled out the clipboard which seemed to be with her at all times. "We've secured the vents and repaired the hull of the Ark to keep radiation from seeping in, but we're going to need a test run to make sure."

"And the food supply?" Clarke asked

"Getting there, but we're going to need so much more. I was thinking of trying to create a greenhouse within the ark, so we can at least try to grow sustainable food" Raven continued, "but we have to find an underground source of water or gather what we have while we can. Once the radiation hits, all ground water will be contaminated".

"Judging by the condition of Luna's people, that window is closing fast" Clarke said "maybe we need to get her involved in this process"

"That's a good idea" Bellamy agreed "We'll talk to her tomorrow".

"And things inside?" they asked Bellamy. "We spent some time today changing the space pods from open bays and are trying to vent fresh air in them. If we can get three or four of them functional, they can act as shelters in case radiation seeps in. We'll need you or Sinclair to help with that" he looked at Raven. Raven nodded "we'll get started on it".

"Tomorrow, we are going to work on getting the chambers converted to dorms and air locks working they can also be bunkers if needed" Bellamy sighed. "When the radiation comes I'm going to sleep for a week" he said tiredly. "I think all of us will" Clarke agreed. "Well, at least you'll know that everyone will be accounted for" Raven laughed "I don't know about you two, but I am beat and tomorrow is going to be another busy day. I'm going to find my bed and get some sleep." They all nodded in agreement. "I would" Clarke scoffed, "but that means moving.."

"Well since, I don't live across the hall, I have to move" Raven grumbled climbing off the bed with a groan "good night you two" she said walking out of Bellamy's room. "Night" they said in unison.

"I guess I have to move now, huh?" Clarke sighed

"Probably" Bellamy chortled "Want me to push you off the bed to get you started?"

Clarke shot him a dirty look "I'll get on it in a little bit" she said sleepily.

"Screw it" he said pulling her down with him "you can sleep here again"

"Bellamy, people are going to start talking about us" She protested.

"Let em talk" he returned "it's none of their business anyway".

"What the hell" Clark agreed "I don't have the energy to argue about it".

"That's my smart princess" Bellamy snickered pulling the covers over both of them.

"Your tired princess" Clarke retorted. "Either one works" he agreed "now go to sleep".


	10. Chapter 10

The next morning, Clarke, Raven and Bellamy met with Abby and the council. They formed teams of ten who would work together to get both Mount Weather and the Ark prepared to withstand the radiation. The teams would work around the clock in shifts. The teams that would be preparing Mount Weather were going to stay there so the decision was made to bring Kane back from Polis. He would oversee the work at Mount Weather, while Abby would split her time between the two locations. Clarke and Bellamy would stay full time at the ark under the careful watch of the Council. Raven and Sinclair would split their time between the locations to ensure constant communication between them.

As the days grew longer and the nights became shorter, Abby became increasingly impressed with the younger generation. The youth, once called expendables and dropped to the earth with little to no actual hope of survival, proved to be hard working and loyal than the older generations who sent them down. They proved to be more democratic as well. As episodes of radiation poisoning hit more and more grounder villages, the 42 were the first to welcome them. The new arrivals were immediately put to work tracking and hunting animals that were then smoked and packed away for future food storage.

Luna and her team worked with Clarke to create an indoor greenhouse that would provide fruits and vegetables for many years. They also collected and stored water into a conditioning system that would keep it fresh and potable when the rivers and lakes had been contaminated.

Proving herself to be as worthy a leader as Clarke and Bellamy, Raven became an unofficial co-chancellor as the 42 and grounders alike came to her for her expertise. As more people sought shelter in the ark and at Mount Weather, living arrangements also changed. In the Ark where space was limited rooms built to house two people were re-designed to house four by creating stackable beds. The grounders and Skaikru had learned to work well together, but each chose to reside close to their own. Indra, Octavia and King Roan arrived from Polis a few days after Kane was called back. Choosing to remain near the 42, Clarke, Bellamy and Raven gave the chancellor's quarters to King Roan and his flame keepers Indra and Octavia. After noticing that Clarke's quarters were not being used, Raven claimed it, giving Sinclair the living quarters at the lab.

Abby still remembered the day Raven claimed Clarke's quarters and in doing so exposed the fact that Bellamy and Clarke continued to share his room. She was walking down the corridor just taking a look around when she saw Raven standing at the entrance to Clarke's quarters. "Are you moving in with Clarke?" Abby inquired. Raven scoffed "that would mean that she actually slept there"

Confused, Abby looked to Raven for Clarification. "She sleeps with Bellamy in his room" Raven pointed across the hall. "like sleep sleeps or is sleeping with Bellamy?" Abby asked, not sure she actually wanted an answer. Raven shrugged "don't know, didn't ask".

"don't you want to know?" Abby asked. Raven shook her head "what they do is their business"

"but.." Abby struggled to understand

"Abby" Raven looked at her "I know Clarke doesn't really confide in you, but she really struggles with the guilt of all the blood shed by her actions. Bellamy understands that. I honestly don't know if they are sleeping together or just sleeping together, but I can tell you that Clarke actually sleeps now".

Dragging a large bag across the hall to Bellamy's door, Raven rapped on it. Bellamy slid the door open while Clarke sat on the bed reading something

"Since you are not using your room, I'm going to" she announced sassily, grinning at Clarke. Dropping what was left of Clarke's stuff at Bellamy's door, she stood there waiting for an argument. Clarke and Bellamy exchanged glances then he grabbed the bag into the room. "I guess that means you're staying here" Bellamy grinned tossing it to Clarke. "Guess so" Clarke shrugged.

"Okay, good night then" Raven chuckled returning the room across the hall.

Abby stood in stunned silence "not sure if or what she should say to Clarke. Instead she smiled at Bellamy, wished him a good night and moved on. Closing the door, Bellamy finally let the laughter he'd been holding on to go. "what is so funny" Clarke asked "your mom was standing in the hall" he chortled. Clarke dropped her head into her hands "you could have told me that" she scoffed throwing a pillow at him. Bellamy just looked at her and kept laughing. "what is so funny?" Clarke demanded "the look on he face was priceless" he doubled over in laughter.

Clarke snorted "I bet it was"she chuckled "she must've been dying to ask so many questions". Bellamy had a silly smirk on his face "are you done yet?" she asked him. Taking a deep breath, he jumped onto the bed beside her. "Bellamy, stop" she swatted him "that is so not funny!"

"Keep it up, and you'll be sleeping in the floor tonight" Clarke muttered

"im sorry," he grinned 'its just the look on her face, it was priceless!"

In spite of herself Clarke giggled a little. "You know she was dying to ask what your intentions were". That sobered Bellamy up "oh man" he sighed "that does not help"

Clarke laughed at his response, "Welcome to my world" she said.


	11. Chapter 11

The next morning Bellamy awoke to find that at some point in the night, Clarke had rolled onto her side, her face was buried in a mess of blonde curls on his chest. Smiling at the picture she posed, he wished he had a camera to take a picture. This photo he could hold over her head forever. Using one finger he parted the wayward locks so that he could see her face. She was so much more peaceful when she slept. There were times when she would suddenly jolt in her sleep, but the screaming had long since stopped. He continued to move her hair out of her eyes gently. He knew she was up in the middle of the night because he felt her move away and come back. While one hand moved the hair off her face, the other gently caressed her arm. He had never said anything, even to Clarke, but he loved having her here. Finally, she began to stir a little bit "hey sleepyhead" he whispered "its almost time to get up".

"No" Clarke replied sleepily "I don't want to".

Bellamy chuckled "Well I am sorry to be the one to inform you, but you have to get up".

"not yet" she returned. "no, not yet" he agreed, still caressing her arm.

Bellamy rolled onto his side, leaning on his elbow watching her. Still trying to avoid getting up Clarke rolled onto her back. "stop" she barked. Bellamy chortled "stop what?"

"stop looking at me" she pleaded.

"Im not looking at yo…" he trailed off as Clarke opened her eyes and looked directly into his. "you were saying?" she stared at him pointedly. Bellamy shrugged "I cant help it" he admitted "I like to watch you sleep." Realizing she was going to have to actually get up, Clarke groaned pulled herself to a sitting position and leaned against him "why?" she asked. "Did you know that when you sleep, you look like you don't have a care in the world?" he asked. "It doesn't feel that way" she grumbled. "I know, I can tell when you move or jolt" he said "but its better than before". Clarke nodded in agreement. "Are you two ever going to get up" Raven bellowed opening the door. "knock much?" Bellamy glared at her. "well if you wanted your privacy, you should lock you door" she pointed out. Clarke chuckled "don't encourage her" Bellamy Grumbled. Raven ignored him "Come on you two" she spoke excitedly "today is the day we have planned for, worked hard for. Enjoy it".

"I'd rather enjoy another hour of sleep" Clarke grumbled. "me too" Bellamy agreed.

"Fine, you two stay here and enjoy your 'rest' "Raven scoffed "im going to find someone who appreciates my celebratory mood"

"Lock the door behind you" Bellamy bellowed to her retreating figure.

"She's right you know" Bellamy said "we do have to get up eventually"

Clarke nodded "just not yet" she said leaning into him. Bellamy snaked an arm behind her and pulled her closer "not yet" he agreed.

Someone banging on the door woke him up "I'll be damned, she actually locked the door" Bellamy chortled. He looked down at Clarke, who had fallen asleep as well. "Okay, okay were coming" he bellowed. The banging stopped. "Come on princess" he tipped her head back "now it is time to get up". Clarke opened her eyes and looked up at him "We can do this right?' she questioned. "We have done this. Look around you" Bellamy answered her "we are living in a space age building, that we repaired and rebuilt to withstand the worst that Mother Nature has to offer peacefully with people who have tried on more than one occasion to kill us. Yes Clarke" he lifted her chin with his finger "we can do this!"

Clarke stared into his eyes the intensity in them made her breath catch. "don't" he spoke huskily. "don't what" she asked. "look at me like that" he answered

"why?" Clarke responded. "Because when you look at me like that, I want to do this" he said closing the distance between them, capturing her lips with his. Turning her for better access, Bellamy lowered her to the bed, his lips never leaving hers.

Taken by surprise, Clarke's first reaction was to fight the kiss, but as he deepened the kiss, the heat and intensity of it shattered her resistance she locked her arms around his neck dropping her head back against the mattress. Taking advantage of the situation Bellamy dropped his lips to the sensitive area on her neck. Clarke struggled to catch her breath. Bellamy reclaimed her lips, this time with an intensity that rocked them both.

"Hey" Raven bellowed from outside the door "Unless you want Abby to open this door, the two of you might want to stop whatever it is you are doing". Breaking the kiss off, Bellamy's chest heaved as he struggled to catch his breath. Still holding her, he dropped his head onto her chest. Not wanting to break the spell, neither of them spoke. "okay, Im going to get Abby" Raven continued. Clarke was the first to find her voice "No, were up" she spoke as loudly as her shallow breaths would allow, hoping that Raven would hear her. Outside the door, Raven grinned, she heard the catch in Clarke's breath "you got five minutes" she declared walking across the hall.

Rolling onto his side, he pulled her into his chest and crossed his arms around her waist. Unable to stop himself, he nibbled at the sensitive spot on her neck. "Bell…amy" she moaned breathlessly "stop, my mom"

"I don't want to" he confessed hoarsely. Clarke sighed trying not to lose her mind as Bellamy continued to cut a path across her neck with his lips "Bell" she arched against him. "Abby is on her way" Raven hollered outside the door.

"When the radiation hits" Bellamy drawled "I'm going to push Raven out into it".

Lacing her fingers with his Clarke laughed "I'll help you"

"We better get up before your mom gets here" Bellamy nudged her. Groaning, Clark sat up "you have terrible timing" she scoffed.

"Tell me about it" Bellamy agreed dropping a kiss on her forehead. Climbing over her, he was now standing in front of her, his hand extended. Clarke allowed him to pull her to a standing position. Walking toward the closet, he tossed her some clothes. They quickly got dressed knowing that Abby did have a key and would use it. Pulling her close, Bellamy dropped a quick kiss on her swollen lips "I'll work on my timing" he whispered softly. "You do that" she responded breathlessly.


	12. Chapter 12

The airlock on the door hissed as the door slid open. Abby, arms crossed over her chest, stood in front of them staring intently. Raven's sharp eyes missed nothing. She stared at them pointedly, but said nothing. "Sorry" Bellamy apologized to Abby "Clarke had a bad night, I was trying to let her get some sleep" He didn't exactly a lie. Clarke DID have a bad night… "Come on, the council meeting starts in a few minutes" she said turning and walking away. Bellamy and Clarke followed her out of the room silently exchanging glances. "Sleeping, huh?" Raven whispered walking up behind them before joining Abby ahead of them. Ignoring her comment, Clarke and Bellamy followed them to the council room. Also in the council room were Octavia, Indra, Roan and Luna. The four of them, plus Sinclair would join Raven, Clarke and Bellamy on the new council if the proposal was approved. Eight people sat around a round table. Each with a portfolio provided to them by Raven. Abby called the meeting to order "As you know the 42 and some of the grounder nation want to stay with the ark while the rest of us take control of Mount Weather. You have read their proposal, you have watched them work. Are there any questions or are we ready to vote?" she asked. One Council member held up a hand, Abby nodded "According to this proposal, there will be a council set up to be the governing body, who will sit on this council?" he asked. Abby looked to Clarke or Bellamy for an answer. Bellamy was the first to speak "Since the ark will be cohabited by both Earthborn and Arkadians" he began. He refused to use the term grounders. They were all grounders now, so a change in terminology was in order "there will be leaders from both who will sit on the council. King Roan of Ice Nation, his flame keepers Indra, and my sister, Octavia, Also, Luna from the Earthborn tribes. In addition myself, Sinclair, Raven Reyes and Clarke Griffin will be on the council." Bellamy supplied. "and you feel this group of people can work together for the good of the people?" the council member asked. "We have already proven that we can" Clarke chimed in annoyed that the old 'fossil', as Raven called the older generation would even ask that question. Had they not been paying attention lately? Sensing her ire, Bellamy took her hand in his. Sighing, Clarke took a deep breath. "Are there any further questions?" Abby asked. When there seemed to be none, she called for a vote. "All those in favor of the Arkadian-Earthborn Alliance to govern the ark, please do so by a show of hands" she instructed. All eight council members raised their hands. There was an excited murmur in the room. The 42 and the Earthborn would get the chance they wanted to live in and govern the ark. "Well, it looks like the torch is going to be passed" Abby declared "congratulations!" She nodded at the corner where Clarke, Raven and Bellamy stood. Bellamy let out a whoop of joy swinging Clarke up into his arms and off the floor. Raven and Clarke high-fived, even Octavia looked pleased.

Abby called for order "Those of us who are going to Mount Weather have limited time to get packed and moved, we will need to leave at first light tomorrow, so please take only personal belongings. Mount Weather has been filled with food, water and anything else we may need to ride this storm out" she spoke way more braver than she felt "We will be checking bags as we pack the rovers so please, only take personal belongings" she finished. Abby dismissed the meeting, those who were going to Mount Weather cleared out quickly to get their things packed. "Well" Abby looked at the people who would form the new council and the members of the 42 that attended the meeting "you got your fortress, take care of it, and each other" she spoke softly before walking out of the room. A large part of Clarke was very happy, she and her friends, earthborn and arkadian alike could remain here in a place that had quickly become home to both groups. On the other hand, she would miss seeing her mom. For the foreseeable future, a radiation soaked forest would separate them. Clarke looked sadly at the door. "Go" Bellamy urged "we can meet with the others later". Shooting him a look of gratitude, she left the room to find her mother.


	13. Chapter 13

The airlock on the door hissed as the door slid open. Abby, arms crossed over her chest, stood in front of them staring intently. Raven's sharp eyes missed nothing. She stared at them pointedly, but said nothing. "Sorry" Bellamy apologized to Abby "Clarke had a bad night, I was trying to let her get some sleep" He didn't exactly a lie. Clarke DID have a bad night… "Come on, the council meeting starts in a few minutes" she said turning and walking away. Bellamy and Clarke followed her out of the room silently exchanging glances. "Sleeping, huh?" Raven whispered walking up behind them before joining Abby ahead of them. Ignoring her comment, Clarke and Bellamy followed them to the council room. Also in the council room were Octavia, Indra, Roan and Luna. The four of them, plus Sinclair would join Raven, Clarke and Bellamy on the new council if the proposal was approved. Eight people sat around a round table. Each with a portfolio provided to them by Raven. Abby called the meeting to order "As you know the 42 and some of the grounder nation want to stay with the ark while the rest of us take control of Mount Weather. You have read their proposal, you have watched them work. Are there any questions or are we ready to vote?" she asked. One Council member held up a hand, Abby nodded "According to this proposal, there will be a council set up to be the governing body, who will sit on this council?" he asked. Abby looked to Clarke or Bellamy for an answer. Bellamy was the first to speak "Since the ark will be cohabited by both Earthborn and Arkadians" he began. He refused to use the term grounders. They were all grounders now, so a change in terminology was in order "there will be leaders from both who will sit on the council. King Roan of Ice Nation, his flame keepers Indra, and my sister, Octavia, Also, Luna from the Earthborn tribes. In addition myself, Sinclair, Raven Reyes and Clarke Griffin will be on the council." Bellamy supplied. "and you feel this group of people can work together for the good of the people?" the council member asked. "We have already proven that we can" Clarke chimed in annoyed that the old 'fossil', as Raven called the older generation would even ask that question. Had they not been paying attention lately? Sensing her ire, Bellamy took her hand in his. Sighing, Clarke took a deep breath. "Are there any further questions?" Abby asked. When there seemed to be none, she called for a vote. "All those in favor of the Arkadian-Earthborn Alliance to govern the ark, please do so by a show of hands" she instructed. All eight council members raised their hands. There was an excited murmur in the room. The 42 and the Earthborn would get the chance they wanted to live in and govern the ark. "Well, it looks like the torch is going to be passed" Abby declared "congratulations!" She nodded at the corner where Clarke, Raven and Bellamy stood. Bellamy let out a whoop of joy swinging Clarke up into his arms and off the floor. Raven and Clarke high-fived, even Octavia looked pleased.

Abby called for order "Those of us who are going to Mount Weather have limited time to get packed and moved, we will need to leave at first light tomorrow, so please take only personal belongings. Mount Weather has been filled with food, water and anything else we may need to ride this storm out" she spoke way more braver than she felt "We will be checking bags as we pack the rovers so please, only take personal belongings" she finished. Abby dismissed the meeting, those who were going to Mount Weather cleared out quickly to get their things packed. "Well" Abby looked at the people who would form the new council and the members of the 42 that attended the meeting "you got your fortress, take care of it, and each other" she spoke softly before walking out of the room. A large part of Clarke was very happy, she and her friends, earthborn and arkadian alike could remain here in a place that had quickly become home to both groups. On the other hand, she would miss seeing her mom. For the foreseeable future, a radiation soaked forest would separate them. Clarke looked sadly at the door. "Go" Bellamy urged "we can meet with the others later". Shooting him a look of gratitude, she left the room to find her mother.


	14. Chapter 14

Clarke found Abby in her quarters "Mom?" she called softly. Abby looked up, her eyes wet with tears "are you okay?" Abby sniffled "Kane brought back space suits from Mount Weather in case you need to use them." Abby instructed. "thank you" Clarke nodded in his direction. "I will take these to Raven" Kane said trying to give them some privacy. "I'll be fine you know" Clarke said sitting down next to Abby. Abby nodded "you always were the tough one" Abby acknowledged. There were things Abby wanted to say to her daughter. She wanted to pass on some things that she had learned as chancellor, but then she remembered that a lot of what she had learned in the last year, she had learned from Clarke. Taking a deep breath, she delved into a deeper conversation, a more personal one "Do you love him?" Abby asked. Clarke sighed "I don't know" she answered honestly. "I care about him and I like being with him. He makes me feel safe, special, cherished, but is that love? So, all I can tell you at this moment is I don't know" she answered.

Abby nodded "I know that feeling" she said. "That's how I felt when I first met your father." Clarke grew silent "I'm sorry" she spoke softly "about blaming you for what happened to dad".

"I probably could have handled it better" she admitted "but he was right about one thing". Clarke looked at Abby questioningly "He said you and the others they could handle the news and he was right. YOU were right to have such faith in him" she said looking into Clarke's eyes. "I should have had more faith in my family" Abby sighed tearfully.

"Faith is hard sometimes" Clarke responded "sometimes, you just have to act like you believe, even if you actually don't. Bellamy taught me that" she said. "He is good for you" Abby ran her fingers across Clarke's cheek "and he cares about you too." She said. "the night you and Raven took off to Mount Weather, he was so mad at you." Clarke nodded "oh yeah, he gave me an earful" she agreed. "But he was also so concerned. He sat outside the ark for hours watching, waiting. And when you finally got back and passed out, he would barely leave the infirmary long enough to eat or change clothes." Clarke glanced down "I don't deserve him" she said softly. "But you have him" Abby pointed out "so even when you two disagree, and you will, remember that." Abby nodded solemnly. "I think Kane is going to have a little chat with him before he leaves" she chuckled. Clarke snorted "that should go well".

Kane walked into the council room, Bellamy and Raven were the only ones left. "Congratulations" he said shaking their hands.

"Thank you" Bellamy replied.

"We brought these suits from Mount Weather. We only had a few. Use these if you need to go outside." Bellamy and Raven nodded "thanks for these, we appreciate it" Raven spoke up. "I would like a word with you if you wouldn't mind" Kane looked at Bellamy. "I'll take these to the lab" she said eager to escape what was apparently going to be a serious conversation.

Motioning towards the chairs "do you mind if we sit down?" he asked. Bellamy looked cautiously at him, but sat down anyway. "I apologize if I am off base here" Kane began "but I feel a certain loyalty to Abby and to Clarke. After all, I'm the reason her father is not here to have this little talk." Realization of the nature of this talk began to become clear to Bellamy, but he merely nodded. "Abby worries about Clarke" he continued "and it seems you and Raven are the ones she trust most, especially you" he looked into Bellamy's eyes. "look if this is about where things might go with Clarke" he began. "It is" Kane admitted "and I have absolutely no right to say these things, but her father isn't here, and Abby wont.."

Bellamy held up his hand to stop Kane "you're right, you don't" Bellamy agreed "but given your relationship with Abby, I will talk to you about it…a little bit"

"Thank you" Kane said feeling a little more relieved. "Abby is " he began. Bellamy smiled "Abby is concerned that Clarke and I are moving too fast. That sharing quarters with one bed is to up close and personal" Bellamy said "how am I doing?" he asked. Kane smiled "pretty good" he admitted. "Clarke sort of pointed out that I treat anyone Octavia is with like that" Bellamy admitted sheepishly. "Kane, I appreciate your concern and Abby's" he said seriously "I can't tell you where Clarke and I will end up. But I can tell you that I care very much about her, and will protect her, with my life if it comes to that. I appreciate that you care enough to come to me, but you aren't Clarke's father, so I don't really feel like I owe you anything more" Bellamy finished. Kane chortled "I understand" he said "now, shall we go see what the girls are up to."

Bellamy and Kane entered Abby's quarters to find her and Clarke laughing about something. "Maybe Bellamy should see this? Abby suggested holding something over Clarke's head. "No" Clarke exclaimed, but was too late to stop Bellamy from grabbing the picture out of Abby's hand. "Give it back Bellamy" Clarke jumped up. Holding her at bay with one arm Bellamy extended the picture just out of her reach. Laughing, he tucked the picture in his back pocket. When Clarke reached for it, he hauled her up against his chest, locking her arms in place so she couldn't go for the picture "see" he pointed out "I always knew you were a little princess".

"I hate you" she retorted. "Yeah, yeah, yeah " Bellamy chortled. Abby watched the two of them. They looked happy, hopefully they would stay that way. "I have to get packing" she said sadness creeping into her voice. "You!" she pointed at Bellamy "take care of my baby" she commanded. Bellamy nodded "I will protect her with my life if necessary" he promised solemnly. Abby pulled her daughter into a tight hug. I love you Clarke" Abby said tears running down her cheek. "I love you too" Clarke answered back sniffling.

Clarke and Bellamy left to let Abby and Kane pack up their belongings. "If you show that picture to anyone…." Clarke threatened. Bellamy laughed wrapping an arm around her waist and one hand holding the other so she couldn't sneak and steal the picture "Are you kidding" he scoffed "I have the perfect place for this." The conversation trailed off as Clarke and Bellamy got further away. Abby turned to Kane, "did you actually have a talk with Bellamy?" she asked. Kane smirked "a little one" he answered "I got a little bit of info out of him, and then he point blank told me Clarke was not my daughter and he didn't have to answer to me" he chortled. "I like that kid" Kane admitted.


	15. Chapter 15

The next morning dawned entirely too early for Clarke. While she looked forward to her new role as co-chancellor and council member, that meant saying goodbye to her mother. At least until the radiation lifted and travel between Mount Weather and the ark would be safe. "Im not ready for this" Clarke told Bellamy. The two of them had been awake for most of an hour, but had yet to move from their bed. "Remind me to thank her for the picture" Bellamy laughed. "yeah, I'll get right on that" Clarke scoffed. Bellamy had taken the picture that Abby had given him and taped it to the wall above their bed. "I cant believe she found that" Clarke grumbled. "me neither" Bellamy chuckled "but I'm glad she did. It answered a whole lot of questions about you." Clarke rolled her eyes. "We should get ready, they'll be rolling out soon" Bellamy prompted. Reluctantly, Clark swung her feet onto the floor. Bellamy sat up next to her. "It'll be okay" he promised. "Whatever comes our way, we'll face together "Bellamy promised kissing her cheek.

Most of the residents staying at the ark sat outside enjoying the sun and fresh air. They knew as soon as the ark closed, it would stay closed for a long time. Many of the parents who had just found their children again, now faced the prospect of leaving them. For the Arkadians and the Earthborns staying in the ark this was their chance to once again live the life they had grown used to. The parents saw it as a impossible separation.

The rovers were loaded, many of the parents had said their goodbyes. Those staying at the ark, had gone to their quarters hoping to make things easier on their parents. Clarke, Raven and Bellamy stood at the door with Abby. "You can do this" she told the three of them "be strong, be brave and take care of each other" she spoke tearfully. Abby stepped back, took a long look at the ark, and its new leaders "May we meet again" she said bravely reciting the traditional Arkadian greeting when departing. "May we meet again" they all repeated. With a final glance at Clarke, Abby got into the nearest rover and closed the doors. Silent tears rolled down Clarke's face "she'll be okay" Bellamy whispered pulling her into a hug. Clarke nodded "I know" she spoke into his chest. "Everybody inside now" Bellamy ordered.

One by one, the remaining people entered the Ark, this would be their home for many years. "lock it down" he commanded. The doors sluiced closed with a final hiss.

"and so it begins, God help us all" Raven uttered what everyone else was thinking.

"Amen" Bellamy whispered still holding Clarke closely. Clarke reached for Raven's hand "Together"

"Together" Raven repeated softly.


End file.
